Te odio, Te amo
by Patricia Evigan
Summary: Draco Malfoy un aspirante a Mortifago recibe una misión, ayudar a secuestrar a Harry Potter,pero...¡sorpresa! aparecen siete Harrys y acaba capturando a un harry erroneo,a Hermione ¿qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K. Rowling**

Draco Malfoy un aspirante a Mortifago recibe una misión, ayudar a secuestrar a Harry Potter,pero...¡solpresa! aparecen siete Harrys y acaba capturando a un harry erroneo,a Hermione ¿qué pasará?

* * *

Mi nombre es Draco, más conocido por mi apellido eso es algo que no viene a cuento ahora mismo,aunque en realidad no sé ni que viene a cuento ni que no. perdonar, Pero esta noche tengo que secuestrar a Harry Potter y estoy un poco nervioso...

-¿Draco?¿Dra...Co?-cantarrubeaba mi tía Bellatrix por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a mi despacho.

A veces y solo a veces habá llegado a pensar que mi tia estaba un poco majareta, pero de todas formas era mi tía y le devía respeto.

-¿Estás...listo?-preguntó poniendose la capucha negra y preparando su varita.

-Claro.

No era que me arrepentiera, pero...la verdad a mí no me importaba nada la vida de Harry o de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Solo quería poder elegir mi futuro sin depender de lo que mi familia hubiera elegido por mí,pero ya era tarde...

Hermione POV

-bien,este es el plan-dijo ojo loco moody-todos a tomar la poción multijugos,quiero en esta habitación a siete Potters ¡Ya!-dijo mientras metia prisa dando palmadas.

Tomamos la poción y en una cosa de unos dos instantes comencé a sentir como si alguien quisiera surgir de dentro de mi cuerpo,era una sención a la cual ya estaba acostrumbada,pero eso no es lo peor...

-Bahhh! ¡qué asco!-chilló Fleur escupiendo todo lo que podía-sabe asque_g_oso-todos nos hechamos a reir ante su expresión.

Debo admitir que me veia rara con la ropa de Harry,pero después de todo, esto sería divertido.

-ahora-dijo Moody captando la atención de todos los que estabamos en el aula-todos a sus puestos.

Cogimos las varitas y las escobas para seguidamente salir. Ante mi solpresa tenia que admitir que todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo...

-No retrocedais ante nada-volvió susurrar Moddy-nos vemos en la madrigera.

Todos salieron con las escobas, pero yo no podía me había paralizado por el miedo.

_Vamos Hermione por Harry y todos a los que quieres..._

Cogí la escoba y comencé a volar a una gran velocidad, pero justo a los tres minutos de vuelo unas sombras aparecieron por los sombras que indicaban la presencia de los Mortifagos.

-Potter,Potterrr,Potterr,jajaja-pude identificar la voz de Bellatrix, asi que me armé de valor y aceleré más aún -¡Draco! ¡a por él!

Y en un instante pude ver como entre ese cielo oscuro y yo, apareció Draco.

-¿qué tal Potter?-preguntó Draco con una mirada divertida-¡desmaius!

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

¿qué tal?

¿un review?

besos y gracias por leer!

;)


	2. Sangre sucia

**Capítulo 2: Sangre sucia**

Todo estaba oscuro, pero a lo lejos podía escuchar unas cuantas voces.

-Hermione...-decía ¿Malfoy? -Hermione joder...

Poco a poco fuí abriendo los ojos y pude divisar una habitación oscura y la cara de Malfoy a dos centímetros de distancia de la mía.

-¡hasta que te dignas a despertar sangre sucia!-dijo separandose de mi lentamente.

Lo miré con odio, y con miedo. Miedo a no saber que había pasado con los demás ¿estaría Harry a salvo? ¿y los demás? ¿y Ron?

-con que poción multijugos ¿eh? ¿Granger...?-dijo acercandose esta vez peligrosamente a mi- me puedes decir ¿qué le voy a contar a El señor oscuro, a mi tía Bellatrix y a todos los demás?- dijo con un tono de indignación falso en su voz.

-apartate asqueroso-dije casi escupiendo -¿asustado? ¿crees que te maten Malfoy? porque espero estar en primera línea para verlo...- pero no me dejo seguir, sus ojos se oscurecieron de la rabia y apuntó con su varita mi garganta.

-aquí la única que va a morir, eres tú, y créeme que me encantaría ser el causante de tú muerte ¡sangre sucia!-Se apartó de un tirón de mi dejándome ver por primera ver la habitación donde me encontraba. Era un sótano más que una habitación, oscura, humeda, fría...-pero es cierto que te necesito-prosiguió - necesito que me lleves hasta Potter

-¡estás loco! no pienso llevarte hasta Harry, ni hasta ninguno de los míos, Puede que entre Slytherins no tengais lealtad, pero nosotros si la tenemos...

-no me hagas reir-dijo dando vueltas por el salón- mira donde te tiene tu lealtad, en un sótano, viejo, sucio-dijo pasando el dedo por una de las tuberias comprobando lo que me estaba diciendo-y mugriento.

-¿se puede saber donde estamos?- dije poniendome de pie con todas las fuerzas que pude.

-estás en una pesadilla de la que te va a costar salir-dijo mirandome de arriba abajo - puedes dar por seguro que tienes suerte que mi tía Bellatrix no se haya dado cuenta que no eres Harry, porque suplicarías porque fuera yo quien te torturara y no ella... Me acerqué a él lo más que el dolor me permitia

-nunca Malf...

Boop

Un golpe en seco hizo que Malfoy y yo volvieramos la vista hacia las escaleras del sótano.

-Tuuuu...Potter...-Comenzó a canturrear Bellatrix deteniendose al darse cuenta que Harry no estaba-¡sangre sucia! ¡una sangre sucia! y potter ...-dijo mirando el sótano - ¿Draco?

-Poción multijugos-se limitó a decir este con una cara entre asustado y divertido.

-¿Po-po-poción multijugos?-dijo mirandome de arriba a bajo con unos ojos desorbitados que fueron cambiados por una sonrisa- Draco, espera fuera

Pero Draco no se fue, se quedó mirando pasmado

-¡ YA !

Y entonces fue cuando se fue a paso ligero subiendo por las escaleras, que por lo que supuse, conducían fuera de este mugriento sótano.

-cruccio-susurró de pronto Bellatrix y no pude reprimir un chillido que salió desde lo más dentro de mi ser, provocando que callera al suelo y me retorcía de dolor al instante. Era indescriptible lo que sentía en ese momento

-¿donde. está. POTTER?-dijo arrodilandose junto a mi y agarrandome del los cabellos. - ¿no vas a hablar? bien... -dijo apuntandome de nuevo con la varita mientras me seguía retorciendo de dolor

-¡Bellatrix para!- dijo Lucius Malfoy el cual apareció detrás de Bellatrix - nos coviene viva, muerta no será de ayuda.

Bellatrix lo meditó durante unos instantes, mientras me veía con cara de furia, cara que fue sustituida por una sonrisa.

-Granger, Granger, Granger-dijo sonriendo y se abalanzó hacia mi brazo, y fue entonces cuando sentí un dolor inmenso en mi brazo, podía incluso sentir la sangre caliente que emanaba de el.

-ahhhhhhhh-chillé sin poder evitarlo

-esto es para que te acuerdes de quien eres-dijo soltandome y dandome la espalda mientras salía del sótano,Miré con vista nublada mi brazo y pude leer en el dos palabras " Sangre Sucia"

En ese momento me derrumbé y lloré, pero no un llanto normal. La lagrimas abandonaban mis ojos sin esfuerzo alguno, sin poder evitarlo y de manera fluida.

-¡Draco!- chilló Lucius ¿aún no se había marchado Lucius Malfoy?

-¡Draco!-repitió esta vez más alto Draco bajó las escaleras y miró a su padre de forma interrogativa aún sin darse cuenta de mi situación

-dime

-Ayuda a la sangre sucia, no queremos que se desangre, la queremos viva-dijo pasando al lado de Draco y dandole una palmada en el hombro

-Tenía que hacer unas cosas- contestó Draco de forma tranquila -cualquier cosa puede esperar- le dijo de vuelta mientras se iba por las escaleras.

Draco me miró por primera vez desde que me dejó sola con Bellatrix y vi una mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos que no puede descifrar. Me miraba entre divertido y apenado.

-te dije que preferirias mis torturas, antes que las de mi tía-dijo agachandose y mirando las heridas -no tienen buena pinta

-no me digas Malfoy-dije intentando sonreir pero una mueca de dolor se me escapó cuando tocó la herida de "sangre sucia" Cerré los ojos solo quería que todo esto se pasara rápido.

-¡Desmaius!- susurró Draco y todo se me volvió negro por segunda vez en un día.

Abrí los ojos e Intenté no moverme con el fin de no enfrentarme a nadie y contemplar a la vez la habitación. era otra habitación oscura, esta era diferente, tenía un techo alto y enorme, de color negro y con una serpiente grabada en el.

-veo que te has despertado Granger-dijo Malfoy que estaba sentado en un escritorio que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación

La habitación era increiblemente grande.

-¿ donde estamos?- pregunté creyendo saber ya la respuesta

-por favor Granger-dijo Malfoy dandose la vuelta-es mi cuarto

-¿tú cuarto?- dije levantandome de tiron ignorando el dolor de mi brazo y costillas-¿que hago yo aquí en tu cama?

-por favor, no pienses mal-dijo levantandose y acercandose-Nunca, tendría nada con una sangre sucia como tú

-¿y se puede saber que hago yo aquí entonces?-dije levantandome completamenete y poniendome en pie.

-ponerte mejor ¿o qué? ¿querias curarte de la paliza de muerte en el sotano?-dijo acercandose y quedandose su cara pegada a la mia.

Mi corazón se aceleró ¿qué pretendía?

-alejate de mi-dije en tono amenazante

-no te hagas ilusiones Granger-dijo cogiendo algo de detrás mia-me he acercado para darte esto- Me lanzó ropa a la cara y se rió ante mi expresión -vistete sangre sucia y no te emociones pensando en mi.

Me miré en el espejo que se encontraba al lado de la cama, un espejo grandísimo que tenía unas marcas y unas serpientes grabadas. Fui allí donde me di cuenta que aún iba vestida con la ropa de Harry, una ropa que ahora se encontraba sucia y rasgada a causa de las torturas.

-¿no pretenderás qué me vista aquí verdad?-dije apartandolo de mi en un empujón

-estoy en mi cuarto, ¿no pretenderás que me vaya verdad?-dijo con un a sonrisa fingida- tranquila sangre sucia-dijo al verme con cara de asco-vete al baño-dijo señalando una puerta que estaba al lado del espejo en el que me había mirado.

Me metí al aseo y me cambié de ropa, me había dado un short verde, con una camisola plateada y una serpiente grabada en ella

-¡Malfoy!-grité saliendo del aseo -¡como me das esta porqueria de ropa!

-tú ni siquiera tienes honor para llevar esos colores ratón de biblioteca, pero es lo único que tengo de mi armario para darte-dijo mirandome con mala cara- tú deberías irte a dormir...

-¿donde dormiré?-dije interrumpiendolo

-deja que termine de hablar, Granger-dijo colocandose la varita en su bolsillo- tú dormirás en mi cama por orden de mi padre...

-¿en tu cama?-volví a interrumpir

-maldita sea Granger, deja que termine-dijo agarrándose de esos cabellos rubios

- dormirás ahí tu sola, yo tengo que hacer unas cosas, además-dijo abriendo la puerta- solo será por esta noche sangre...

-...sucia-terminé la frase por él- cambia el repertorio Malfoy Me miró con unos ojos penetrantes, oscuros, no sus ojos claros, más bien con unos ojos estaban llenos rabia.

-como quieras, pero eso es algo que llevas en la sangre...-dijo mirandome a los ojos, pero entonces desvió su vista a mi brazo-bueno, y en tu brazo...

Y se marchó por la puerta dejandome con la palabra en la boca y con un corazón roto. Estaba marcada por mi condición magica, no era una sangre limpia. Me tiré a la cama y dejé que las lagrimas me consumieran, de nuevo...

Draco PVO

cerré la puerta dejando a Granger allí más muerta que viva y en cierta forma me dolió, me dolió porque yo sabía lo que era sentir los abusos de mi tía yo sabía lo que era recibir uno de sus ataques, y al igual que Granger, yo también tenía cicatrices por todo el cuepo. Y era paradojico, como a pesar de todo lo que mi tía Bellatrix me había hecho, yo aún estaba aquí bajo sus oredenes.

-tenemos que mantenerla vida Bellatrix- gritó mi padre alejándome de mis cavilaciones

-Draco...-me preguntó la loca de mi tía

La verdad es que había pasado mirando las musarañas durante toda la reunión

-dime tía-contesté por inercia

-sacale toda la información que puedas, metele un verita serum ¡lo que quieras! ¡un cruccio! pero quiero información

-de acuerdo tía

-tick tack Draco tick tack-dijo con los ojos desorvitados

Después de esa reunión a la cual no había prestado casi atención, miré el reloj y me di cuenta que había vuelto antes de lo esperado. llegué a la mansión Malfoy y subí por las grandes escalinatas hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Cuando abrí la puerta pude ver a Granger tirada en mi cama, encima de la colcha y con lagrimas secas en los ojos. Estaba dormida. Me acerqué con sigilo a ella, y la cargé en brazos.

-hummm... me paré con cuidado con miedo de que despertara y se diera cuenta que la estaba de repente me rodeo con su brazos el cuello.

-ahhhh-grité bajito, una cosa era tener un contacto físico necesario y otra ¡qué me abrazara! Liberé uno de mis brazos y abrí la cama para seguidamente meterla bajo las sabanas. Ya había sufrido bastante por hoy,era mejor que descansara bien.

Después de dejarla ahí, me tumbé en el suelo y con el ruido del agua de la fuente que había en el jardín, me quedé dormido. Había sido un día largo.


	3. En su cuarto

Capítulo 3: En su cuarto.

Hermione PVO

Poco a poco fuí sintiendo el helor de la mañana que entraba por la ventana, me levanté de la cama y pude comprobar la razón por la que estaba pasando frío, me quedé durmiendo encima de la colcha! y yo con shorts y sin taparme con la sabana...

Intenté envolverme con la sabana sin levantarme ya que era una cama cómoda pero estirando de la sabana mi cuerpo se precipitó al suelo callendo sobre algo blando...

-¡ahhhhh!-chilló de repente la voz de Malfoy-¡GRANGERRR!

Me había caído encima de Malfoy, me iba a matar.

-Uppss...

-¡GRANGER!- dijo empujandome de forma intensa -ya está bien, ¡te dejo mi cama! ¡te dejo en mi cuarto! ¡te dejo en paz! ¿y vas tú y me atacas? estás LOCA.

-¿y se puede saber que hacías durmiendo ahí en el suelo? ¡Hurón!- dije levantandome

- a ver si lo vas pillando rata de biblioteca- dijo levantandose y acercando su cara a la mía- tú eres una prisionera, no una huésped.

-a ver si lo vas pillando Malfoy-dije el apellido a modo de insulto- en el momento en el que recupere mi varita, ¡serás hurón muerto! - dije acortando las distancias casi sin darme cuenta

-pero no la tienes, lo que si tienes...-dijo acortando más las distancias, de una manera que ya sentía su aliento en mi cara - ...es una escoba- dijo haciendo aparecer una- ya que estás en mi cuarto, y que eres una sangre sucia, limpia un poco.

La escoba se estampó en mi pecho haciendome algo de daño.

¿se creía que le iba a limpiar el cuarto? Aunque... eso podría servirme para poder intentar cotillearle lo que tiene en el cuarto, tal vez así descubra si Ron y Harry están bien.

-vale.-me limité a decir

Draco me miró raro ante mi afirmación, pero no le dió más vueltas y con un ligero "Adiós" se despidió.

En cuanto salió del cuarto solté la escoba corriendo y me dirijí al escritorio, en el cual habían varios pergaminos. Pero el que llamó mi atención fue uno del plano de la mansión Malfoy, ¿por qué tendría un plano de la mansión Malfoy?

No entendía nada. pero lo cogí.

Seguí mirando está vez por los cajones del escritorio y nada, estaban llenos de frascos pe pociones, todos llevaban etiquetas excepto uno ¿qué sería? por si los nargles*, lo cogí también.

En la habitación solo me quedaba por ver en el armario...

abrí el armario y lo único que podía divisar era uniformes, capas, y túnicas. Aunque al lado derecho dentro del armario había más cajones. Abrí el primero y metí la mano sin mirar si quiera lo que agarraba, levanté la mano y allí vi alarmada mi mano

Plof!

se abrió la puerta del cuarto y allí vi a Malfoy que había regresado al cuarto.

-¡¿Qué haces con mi ropa interior?!- dijo Malfoy chillando y quitándome acto seguido sus calzoncillos de mi mano.

-N..o No sabía que se trataba de tus...- no hayaba palabaras- tus... tu.. ropa interior

-vaya Granger, ya sabía que te morías por mi, pero nunca imaginé que hasta ese punto- dijo esta vez riendose - siento decirte que lo nuestro es immposibble -dijo con voz teatral y trágica falsa.

-¿yo? ¿moririme por ti? -dije con un tono de indignación

¡en mi vida me enamoraría de alguien tan ruin!

pero en ese mismo momento se acerco y me sujetó por los brazos

-¿quieres apostar a que acabas tan enamora de mi que me dirás donde están todos tus amiguitos?-dijo en mi oído, haciendo que su aliento chocara en mi oreja y me estremeciera...

Me dejó por unos instantes descolocada, nunca había tenido a Malfoy tan cerca

Plof

la puerta se abrió por segunda vez , pude divisar una figura femenina con cabello negro y colores de Slytherin... Pansy Parkinson

-DRAC... ¿Draco?- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos y es que Malfoy y yo estábamos pegados completamente - ¿qué haces?- cambió su mirada y esta vez sentía como me taladraba con la mirada.

Por primera vez pude divisarla perfectamente. Tenía el cabello negro como el carbón y unos ojos ojos verdes e intensos. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro con bordes en plata que denotaban a la legua el aire sobrio de los Slytherins.

-perdona asquerosa rata- dijo apartandome de Malfoy en un tirón- espera- dijo deteniendo sus movimientos y mirandome de arriba a abajo... - ¡ESA ES MI ROPA!

¿Qué?

-Draco, ¿ se puede saber que hace ella con mi ropa?- dijo mirandome mal

-era lo único que tenía...- dijo mirando la situación divertido

-¡levi corpus!- dijo Parkinson haciendo que mi cuerpo quedara en el aire colgado hacia abajo- ¡devuelveme mi ropa!- y comenzó a quitármela

¡¿ pero no se daba cuenta que me iba a dejar en ropa interior o qué?!

-¿de verdad quieres dejarme en ropa interior aquí?- dije preocupada pero intentando persuadirla de que no sería buena idea

-Draco, dale otra cosa, pero no mi ropa- dijo con voz desafiante

Malfoy se río y sacó unos pantalones y una camiseta de uno de sus cajones

-ten- dijo tirándome la ropa- cambiate

Agarró a Parkinson y salieron del cuarto.

¿qué demonios acababa de pasar en el cuarto?

Comencé a cambairme y aquella ropa me venía gigante, y no porque Malfoy estubiera regordito, si no porque era demasiado alto y su camiseta y pantalones me venían bastante grandes.

La camiseta era blanca básica y casi me servía de vestido, mientras que los pantalones eran grises y me los pisaba al caminar de lo largos que eran... así que me los quité y me dejé la camiseta a forma de vestido.

Me tumbé en la cama y saqué el mapa y la poción del bolsillo de los shorts y los guardé en un hueco bajo la cama, pero antes de esconder el mapa, lo agarré y me acosté en la cama mirando un vistazo al mapa de la mansión.

La verdad que no sabía en cual de todas esas habitaciones pertenecía a la de Malfoy pero intenté acordarme de la distribución, tal vez esta noche haría una escapada nocturna por la mansión. Necesitaba averiguar como escapar de aquí, y para ello necesitaba ganarme la confianza de Malfoy.

¿comó? ni idea...

pero Harry y Ron podráin estar en peligro y necesitar de mi ayuda.


End file.
